Sunshine of Your Love
by Roxie Archer
Summary: It was the seventies. Kurogane blamed his hazy memory on the smoke floating around him making him high off the fumes of things he'd rather not think about but the blonde above him seemed eager to refresh his memory. KuroxFai


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is the intellectual property of CLAMP.

Author's Notes: This is another one of those song-writing-excersize inspired things. My mom wanted this song so I downloaded it for her and caught it when I was doing a writing excersize for KuroxFai. I imagined this as the song playing quietly on the radio in the background but it doesn't really have much to do with the story itself, just mood music. And the title, well, I guess I couldn't come up with a better title than the song...

* * *

Sunshine of your Love

It was the seventies. Kurogane blamed it on the smoke floating around him making him high off the fumes of things he'd rather not think about. He must have thought the creature he'd woken up with was a woman when he'd gone to bed with it. That must have been the case. He hoped they were in that person's bed at least, since he knew they were not in his. His memory of the previous night was too fuzzy through his headache to recall much. A party, a blinding smile, and deep blue eyes. A fight. He thought maybe he had protected the man laying across his chest from someone else; flashes of having thrown a punch and a split lip, someone he didn't think he knew crashing to the ground at his feet.

Kurogane heaved a sigh, regretting it instantly when he saw how the thin body on his chest rose and fell with his breath and subsequently held it waiting to see if the man awoke. He did not and Kurogane deemed it safe to breathe again, tilting his head back to stare at the unfamiliar ceiling. A poster of some rock band he had never heard of stared back at him and Kurogane came to a startling realization. This wasn't either of their rooms because they had never left the party last night. He didn't know whose bedroom this was because he didn't know whose house this was. Kurogane groaned, torn between disgust at himself and the mild throbbing at the back of his head that made the normally too-soft mattress he was currently sinking into and the warm, too-soft body above him seem a comfort. In the end, his current position won out and Kurogane turned his head toward the curtained window where the soft glow of the morning sun filtered in through gold curtains. A clock radio was playing mutedly on a nightstand nearby. Looking in the opposite direction, Kurogane found the door hadn't even been shut properly and was standing open a good four inches. What was more, he found he also didn't care.

The blonde on his chest sighed in his sleep, prompting Kurogane to look down and consider him as well. Lifting one hand to bury it into the strands of blonde hair, he found his fingers slid through it as though it were strands of silk. Temporarily mesmerized, he combed his fingers through the hair repeatedly, watching as it fell away from him. He didn't notice when the eyes fluttered open but the hand that drifted up his chest was harder to miss.

Tearing his hand away, Kurogane looked down apprehensively. He contemplated saying hello, maybe asking the man his name… 'Good morning, judging by the leg draped across my thigh I would guess we probably had sex last night. Might I inquire your name?' Kurogane wisely kept his mouth shut, deciding to wait for whatever the other might say instead.

The blonde head tilted up, striking blue revealed above a smile he swore he could blame for his current situation.

"Kuro-pyon is so pretty after sex."

Kurogane blinked back and, much to his horror, a blush spread itself across his face from ear to ear. The blonde, in turn, giggled at him and turned his attention to Kurogane's chest where he began drawing patterns with the tip of one slender finger.

Tact took a flying leap out the window as Kurogane exploded. "_What the hell?! __**Who the hell are you?!**_"

The blonde didn't seem to have taken much notice of his outburst, continuing to lazily draw his patterns. "Hmm…Who indeed…"

Kurogane's eye twitched. Obviously the idiot didn't intend to help him at all.

"Would you mind getting off of me. I'd like to get dressed."

"Yes."

It took Kurogane a minute to realize that the other man had actually refused to get off of him.

"Kuro-rin is comfy and warm and I don't intend to move any time soon." The blonde answered him frankly.

Kurogane frowned. "My name is Kurogane. I know I didn't introduce myself as "Kuro-rin or Kuro-…whatever either so say it right or don't say it at all."

The only response he received was the press of lips against his chest and Kurogane looked down at the other in disbelief. He could feel the tip of the blonde's tongue accompanying his lips, blue eyes half-lidded and half hidden from his view by the strands of his bangs; completely ignoring his paralyzed gaze. Kurogane thought it would likely be appropriate to say something, like maybe…'_stop_'… or '_get away from me_'… at the very least, '_for god's sake tell me your name first_' but then the blonde had reached his right nipple and that train of thought crashed abruptly as his head fell back to the pillow and his fingers gripped at fine gold.

The blonde didn't seem to mind, teeth scraping in just the right way to tear a moan from his throat. Once he'd satisfied himself, the thin man rose up, swinging one knee over Kurogane's waist, taking the sheets away from them both, exposing them fully to each other and while Kurogane found himself mesmerized by the site above him, all pale and smooth unmarred skin and proud erection, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of being seen in return by a man whose name he couldn't even remember.

"Since Kuro-chi seems to have trouble remembering last night…" and his voice was low and husky and utterly captivating "we'll just have to run the instant reply." And with that, the blonde pressed down and forward, grinding their erections together with a pleasurable friction that made Kurogane and himself gasp in unison. Two more thrusts and Kurogane could feel his resolve fading so he reached out, lying a hand firmly against the blonde's shoulder, stopping the third.

"Your name."

The blonde met his gaze then, intense blue clouded in lust and Kurogane could only stare in return. Slowly, he pushed forward, their erections sliding slowly against one another as he moved and when he had reached Kurogane, bowed his head, fascinating Kurogane with the way his hair all slid forward around his face and over his shoulders and whispered breathily. "Fai."

Kurogane surged forward, startling Fai as he flipped them over, reversing their positions, and he could tell by the expression on the blonde's face as his head collided with the pillow, scattering the strands of his hair across it in a disarray that Kurogane instantly liked, that he had had more control last time. Kurogane didn't care how much the other disliked it. He had asked for it, after all.

Crushing his mouth to the smaller man's, Kurogane gained some small satisfaction from the strangled squeak that he also crushed, accompanied by hands frantically clawing at his chest. The protest lasted only seconds, dying the instant his hand closed around the smaller erection below him. He allowed the blonde to gasp in a lungful of air but it was Fai who returned to him, invading his mouth with a searching tongue.

"Kuro-sama." he moaned as Kurogane passed the pad of his thumb over the dewing head of his erection. Reaching between them, Fai made to return the favor and Kurogane let him.

Moments later, Fai abandoned his ministrations to wrap his arms around Kurogane's neck, pulling them together and thrusting his hips up to grind their erections together, crying out as he came between them and with only one more thrust, Kurogane followed, easing his hold on Fai, letting him down to the mattress and following in post-orgasm exhaustion, pulling Fai into his arms without thought.

It was only as their breathing slowed and he could feel Fai's pounding heart against his skin, that he realized what he'd done.

"You're not going anywhere." he said firmly, by way of excuse for holding Fai so closely and not feeling like letting go. "You're going to tell me exactly what happened last night, and why I can't remember it."

His only reply was a low chuckle that he couldn't have considered amusement. It unnerved him but regardless, he added, "It can wait until later."

* * *

Post whatevers: As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


End file.
